Rewind The Mistake
by smileyanomia
Summary: America wanted to explore the old abandon castle with his long time love, England. Now what will happen once they went in the center of it? USUK OneShot, Cardverse


**Rewind the mistake [Usuk] [Card verse]**

 **England's Pov**

"Come on iggy let's go inside this old castle." He said with a huge idiotic smile. I just shrugged. I have a bad feeling about this castle. "Come on!" America wined and then he just drags me inside the old castle. "Don't yank my arm you bloody git!" I said as I Fix my messy clothing. "Hey Iggy look a note" I went where America was standing and I looked at it. I said Please read. We gave a nod at each other and read the writings on the wooden post in unison "Pergensque ad praeteritum. Volens ad tempus redire. Novum populum istum ligones eis principes regni arcem ingressi Spades decennia ubi praeteritum et auctas nova historiae capite nova est". After stating those words I realized that it was a spell. "America Let's Get out. NOW" I grabbed his hand and we ran. But it's no use I don't know where the magic circles.

It's no use we're in the middle of the castle. The whole floor started to glow. So that's it the whole floor HAS a writing of a magic circle. "England?" America pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry...Just don't separate with me" He said with a sad tone. "I won't." I hugged him back. We just gave up on leaving because it would be impossible. I am in love with America but I haven't told him yet. "England...I love you" With those words my heart skipped a beat. "I love you to" I said. With that he lifts up my chin with one hand and kissed me while hugging him I kissed back.

The next thing that we knew is that we stood in the same place of the palace. But this time it's... It looks new. No damages. The walls are in the brighter color of blue. Our clothes, it's different. I'm wearing royal clothing with a small hat in my head. America wears something that a king would (Look at the photo) wear But a modern king.

"Where are we?" America asked while holding my hand. "I don't know" Was all i said. "King Alfred & Queen Arthur there you are, aru" A guy that looks like- "CHINA?!" I and America said in unison. "What are you taking? I'm Wang Yao. The Spade's Jack" "Hold on a second, Kingdom of spades?!" I asked. "Yes, The kingdom of spades. You're The Queen. Queen Arthur Kirkland and He is your beloved King. King Alfred F. Jones. Spades! The Kingdom where Power is the keyword that would make you thinks of this kingdom." Wang Yao said with a boring face in his face & pointed out facts or oblivious facts. "Now let's go. The dinner table has prepared your dinner my highnesses" Wang yao said as he waited for us to follow him. "Come on, My Dear Queen. Let's just figure this out after we eat dinner" America gave me an assuring smile and winked at me. I blushed.

We went to the dining hall where we. America and I am the only people until a young boy and a Young _man._ "Prussia?" America asked. "Sealand?!" I asked. "No...no…no…You have mistaken us. We are the Jokers of this world. I'm Gilbert, The black joker. This young man is Peter the red joker."

We ate and explained them what happened to us. "Oh I see... The Kingdom of spades loves to revive time." Peter said. "They are the kingdom of power. They could control time to. _But then they made the same mistake again_ " That Gilbert guy whispered the italic part. I can't hear that part. "Well that's that we will be leaving now" they both smiled and then disappeared.

Night has come and we sat in this castles main bed for their highness. We learned the way out and in cause we explored this whole mansion or castle before going to the heart of the castle back then or future.

"Hey England. I found a diary under the pillow" America said and then we opened the book. _Dear to the future us or from the other. This is the king of Spades Alfred Jones or known as America. Here we_ _ **[some parts are missing].**_ _Now if you did it also. Just be careful. He might repeat what he has done the last time._ _ **He [some parts are missing]**_ _I learned about the time traveling stuff. So I did it. Don't make the same mistake please I beg of you._

Some part is missing. And other parts are scratched. "Let's just be careful and Arthur. I love you" He kissed me and he drifted off to sleep. I blushed because he called my human name for the first time.

 **Months had past and we still can't find the way or the reason why we were summoned here.**

I looked at the balcony below me. Where Alfred was sitting the king's throne is located and the placed. "Hello king of spades. I see your happy today. Would you mind getting closer? I have delivered something." With that tone I have a suspicion. I looked at America with a worried expression. America looked at me with an assuring expression. I looked at Gilbert. And I quickly ran in front of America for I realized that he will kill him.

Instead of Alfred getting stabbed in the heart, I took it. Instead of the heart it stabbed my sides. "No!" America screamed and punched the joker with one hit he fell and disappeared.

It hurts. Blood is flowing down my body. "A...Al..Alfred" i said with my breath is hard to keep in pace. "Arthur! Don't. You could do it! Don't leave me. Wang Yao! Call the medical" America screamed. As if he still has hope for me. But we both know that I can't make it.

I stayed quiet. I can't understand what he was screaming "I ... lo...love...yo...uu...al...w..a..y...s" I said with my last breath and

 **America/Alfred's Pov**

He's Dead. My precious is dead in my arms as if he was sleeping. I held into is lifeless body. "Arthur... No! Don't! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME." I screamed as denial took over me. "ARTHUR!" I screamed again. "No...No...No" i screamed No again and again.

Until...

He finally spoke. "I...lo...love...yo.. ...a...al...always." He said with his last breath.

I broke into tears and said. "I...love...you..to"

Tears flow into my eyes none stop. I cried and cried while shouting my love's name. Telling I love him while my tears streamed down my face.

It's raining now. I'm in front of Arthur's grave then I slowly place some roses. The one he loves. I cried again. I can't keep it. The love of my life, died into my arms without me doing anything. Instead of me to save if. **He** was the one who risks his life from me.

I cried and then I felt somebody hugged me from behind. The size of the arms. I could feel it. I could feel warmth. But when I turned too looked behind. It was not the man i loved. Instead I saw nothing.

I miss him. I can't express my love to him. If it weren't for my stupid idea to go inside that abandon mansion. We should be alive. We would have been together forever for we were immortal.

 _"I will always love you, my queen. Just wait for me. I'll make things right"_ then i walked back to the castle.

 _ **The End.**_

Translation of the Latin spells:

Going back to the past were time to come back. Make this People the new rulers of the kingdom of spades for them have entered the castle of Spades where Decades have past and history will rewrite a new chapter with new people.

 **Hope yah guys liked it. Now I could update my other books :3 and I also hoped it touched your hearts. I think i over exasperated.**

 **I have a lot of errors! I'm sorry.**


End file.
